


Оттачивание навыков

by Leslav



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Sweet, Ushijima Wakatoshi-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslav/pseuds/Leslav
Summary: Ушиджима заботится о простудившемся Тендо.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Оттачивание навыков

Отвлёкшись на снег за окном, Ушиджима не сразу заметил, что Тендо задремал у него на плече. Ничего нового: Тендо часто использовал его плечи как подушку, хоть и ворчал об их «каменности». Только вот сегодня он был вялым, мало говорил, постоянно тёр и так красные глаза.

Ушиджима предлагал вернуться в общежитие, никуда океанариум со всеми рыбами не испарится до следующих выходных, но Тендо отмахивался.

— М-м-м, Вакатоши обо мне волнуется! Очень приятно, но не бери в голову. Аллергия разыгралась. Я не позволю ей испортить нашу поездку!

Оставалось положиться на благоразумие Тендо, которое, вопреки всем суждениям, всё же было. 

Через полчаса Тендо вымотался так, будто сыграл матч в пять сетов, и пробубнил, глядя в пол:

— Вакатоши, аккуратненько поедем домой, а? Что-то у них здесь неинтересно.

К этому моменту Ушиджима продумал их действия до мелочей, начиная от возвращения в общежитие и заканчивая сном Тендо. Может, он и не знал, как правильно в таких ситуациях ведут себя друзья (всё же Тендо его первый и единственный друг), что разрешено и запрещено, но зато прекрасно выучил схему по борьбе с простудой.

— О, — на выходе из автобуса Тендо покачнулся и ухватился за его локоть. — Скользко здесь.

— Зайдём в медпункт, — сказал Ушиджима. — Мы вернулись раньше, чем я думал. Тебя ещё успеют принять.

Теперь они шли совсем близко друг к другу, и Ушиджима мог бы взять Тендо за руку — конечно, чтобы перестраховаться, лишним не будет, — но засомневался. Вряд ли друзья так делают. И без этого отреагировать успеет.

— Не надо к врачам! Заставят на все выходные остаться — скука. Потом не дадут выйти в зал, и тренировочный матч проведёте без меня. Но! У меня есть аптечка. Завтра уже бегать буду, честно-честно, Вакатоши!

Ушиджима поджал губы и посмотрел на Тендо: у того глаза превратились в щёлочки от постоянного трения, а щёки по цвету почти сравнялись с формой Некомы. Но Сатори привычно не заметил его тяжёлый взгляд. Схватил холодными длинными пальцами за запястье, отчего по позвоночнику Ушиджимы будто слабый разряд тока пропустили, и преувеличенно вздохнул, так явно играя на публику, что только один человек во всём мире мог на это повестись.

— Хорошо, — ответил этот самый человек и запнулся, увидев широкую и сейчас немного усталую улыбку, которую Тендо приберегал для него. 

Ушиджима знал, что пожалеет. Только рядом с Тендо он испытывал странное тепло, от которого сердце иногда частило, и готов был на безрассудные поступки, которые никогда бы не совершил. Как, например, не передать заболевшего товарища в руки профессионалов. Но оставлять Тендо он действительно не хотел.

Вся бравада мнимого аллергика улетучилась, когда они дошли до его комнаты. Кое-как сбросив верхнюю одежду и обувь, Тендо забрался в так и не заправленную утром постель и низко застонал. Ушиджима в этот момент уронил чужой пуховик, который подобрал с захламлённого пола, но быстро справился с собой и повесил злосчастную вещь на металлический крючок.

— Рано спать, — он потряс Тендо за плечо. — Где аптечка? Тендо.

— М, где-то там... Я посплю и всё будет хорошо.

Ушиджима резко поднялся, запнулся о жёлтый шарф, который до этого просто перешагнул, и пошёл к себе — так будет быстрее, чем пытаться найти что-нибудь в царившем хаосе. Жил Вакатоши через три двери и, в отличии от Тендо, делил комнату с другим третьегодкой.

Аптечка со всем необходимым нашлась быстро. Он вытащил несколько пачек порошков от гриппа и простуды, блистер противовирусных таблеток и захватил с полки пачку крекеров, оставленных Тендо («Вдруг приду "Джамп" почитать, а у тебя опять нечего грызть...»). Лучше поесть крекеры, чем принимать лекарства на голодный желудок. Потом он обязательно принесёт ему что-нибудь горячее и лёгкое из комбини за углом. Тендо нравилась их готовая кухня. 

Вернувшись в комнату, Ушиджима безжалостно растряс Тендо, пропустив все ругательства мимо ушей, и заставил его сесть. Тот постоянно заваливался на бок и не спешил облегчать задачу по собственному выздоровлению. 

— Я за доктором.

Наконец Тендо потянулся всем телом и кое-как сел, оперевшись на стену. Ушиджима знал, что Тендо с детства не любил врачей. Тендо знал, что Ушиджима его не шантажировал. Он бы действительно спустился в медпункт.

Пока Тендо пытался съесть хоть один любимый крекер, Ушиджима включил обогреватель и по инструкции развёл порошок в пузатой кружке-единороге. 

— Откуда... столько опыта? — спросил Тендо, чтобы отвлечься от противного запаха химической малины.

— Мама.

Развивать разговор не стали. Ушиджима проследил, чтобы всё было выпито до капли, забрал кружку из дрожащих пальцев, непривычно слабых, и помог укрыться.

— Прости, Вакатоши.

— За что?

— Вечер пятницы...

Тендо зевнул и закрыл глаза, а Ушиджима, так и не понявший суть проблемы, нахмурился. Он не любил что-то не понимать. Не хотел же Тендо сказать, что заболел специально? Зачем он извинился?

Он бы долго пытался разобраться в этом, если бы Тендо не начал бить озноб. 

И почему-то верным решением показалось забраться под одеяло к дрожащему Тендо и прижать его к себе, делясь теплом. Тот осторожно повернулся под его рукой и уткнулся горячим носом в ярёмную впадину, щекоча кожу неровным дыханием.

Ушиджима почти не касаясь поцеловал Тендо в растрёпанную макушку.

И принял свои чувства: неожиданные, десятки раз изученные, наконец мягким клубком свернувшиеся внутри. 

Ушиджиме показалось, что он открыл глаза всего через несколько минут, на деле же многолетняя привычка без будильника подняла его в пять пятьдесят утра. Кровать не была рассчитана на двух спортсменов, и во сне им точно стало тесно. Иначе не объяснить почему Тендо лежал на Ушиджиме, обхватив его руками и ногами, будто так и надо.

За окном было темно и тихо, только потревоженные ветром ветки иногда стучали по стеклу. Комнату освещал только рассеянный свет уличного фонаря и слабый неон электронных часов. До рассвета нескоро, и непривычная вялость, не встретив сопротивления, легко одержала победу над режимом. 

Что же, утренняя пробежка переносилась на вечер.

Ушиджима со всей возможной аккуратностью потянул Тендо повыше и зевнул. Под одеялом — настоящая жара, оба ещё и уснули в одежде, но даже высовывать ногу не хотелось. Вдруг момент разрушится? 

Телефон нашёлся легко, стоило опустить свободную руку на пол. Ушиджима успел выключить будильник до звонка, стараясь не светить Тендо в лицо, и придвинулся ближе к стене, чтобы хоть как-то расшевелить затёкшее тело. Тендо на его манипуляцию никак не отреагировал.

Но организм, совсем не привыкший к подобному времяпрепровождению, никак не давал вновь провалиться в сон и требовал своё (движение и еду как минимум). Ушиджима повернулся на бок вместе с Тендо, но тот только закинул на него ногу (Ушиджима почти начал молиться богам, потому что утро...) и притянул к себе. 

— Тендо, - тихо позвал Ушиджима. — Тендо.

Ноль реакции.

— Сатори.

Тендо сладко зевнул и приоткрыл один глаз.

— Вакатоши назвал меня по имени? Приснится же.

— Отпустишь?

— Не хочу-у-у, но придётся.

Почувствовав, что места на кровати стало больше, Тендо свернулся калачиком и вновь укрылся с головой. Наверное, ему было не слишком удобно спать этой ночью, но сделанного не вернуть. 

Ушиджима зашёл в свою комнату за вещами, прежде чем отправился в душ, и по дороге случайно напугал Гошики, который дремал за столом на общей кухне. Хотел было спросить, почему тот не на пробежке, но только покачал головой и ответил на пожелание доброго утра. Сам не последовал расписанию, так нечего с других требовать железную дисциплину. 

Он успел привести себя в порядок и поставить кашу готовиться, когда заметил плетущегося по коридору Тендо.

— Тебе помочь?

— Не-а, спасибо. Всё норм.

— Я приготовил завтрак. Умывайся и приходи, тебе следует поесть и принять лекарства.

— Как скажешь, папочка.

Охира, вышедший из комнаты как раз в момент последней реплики, с хрипом сел на корточки и зажал уши руками.

— Смотри не помри, — сказал ему Тендо. — Холодно для похорон.

По утрам он был либо чересчур жизнерадостным, либо, что случалось гораздо реже, без меры мрачным. В любом случае — невыносимым.

— Заболел? — спросил не обидевшийся Охира и заглянул за плечо Ушиджимы. — М-да... Надо что-нибудь купить? Нормальную еду, например.

— Это нормальная еда, — ответил Ушиджима и хлопнул крышкой мультиварки. — Спасибо, ничего не надо. 

— Зови, если что.

Ушиджима кивнул и принялся за нехитрую сервировку. Вытащил таблетки из кармана, заварил чай в пакетике, опять развёл порошок. Улучшение состояния совсем не значит, что всё закончилось. 

К тому времени как на кухню подтянулись остальные, они позавтракали, убрали за собой (Ушиджима убрал, ладно) и вернулись в комнату Тендо. Тот сразу завалился на кровать и похлопал рукой по месту рядом с собой. Сидеть и вправду больше было негде, так что Ушиджиме даже приглашение не понадобилось.

— Сегодня мне уже лучше, — сказал Тендо. — Спасибо.

— Не за что.

— Я не хотел доставлять тебе неудобства, Вакатоши. И обязательно докуплю лекарства в твою аптечку. С бонусом. Ты любишь гематоген, Вакатоши? Или аскорбинку?

— Не особо.

Тендо забудет о своём обещании уже через полчаса — проверено. Но только услышав его болтовню, Ушиджима понял, что всё это время был напряжён. И состояние Тендо, и собственное самоуправство давили на него похлеще, чем атмосфера на национальных.

— А теперь, — Тендо сел и деланно беспечно замахал ногами в носках с Пикачу, — поиграем в «Две правды и одну ложь»? Чур, я начинаю!

И выпалил прежде, чем Ушиджима отреагировал на смену темы:

— «Гинтама» выходит в «Сёнен Джампе», я не люблю шоколадное мороженое, Вакатоши меня поцеловал. В макушку. Не суть.

— Но ты любишь шоколадное мороженое?

— Бинго, Вакатоши!

Ушиджима повернулся к нему и улыбнулся уголками губ. Скоро этот разговор всё равно бы произошёл, так что он не чувствовал ни страха, ни волнения. Если Тендо не примет его чувства, то он сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы они остались друзьями — вот и всё. Не зря же окружающие постоянно говорили о его «ослином» упрямстве.

— Ты мне нравишься, Тендо.

Тендо по-птичьи склонил голову на бок.

— Нравлюсь в смысле до поцелуев и свиданий?

Ушиджима кивнул.

— Поверить не могу, что ты признался первым! — Тендо взмахнул руками и чудом не ударился головой об стенку. Хихикнул. 

— То есть, — Ушиджима пытался подобрать слова (очень непривычное для него дело), — это взаимно?

— Да, да и да! Но целоваться и обниматься пока не будем, — Тендо вытянул руку с растопыренными пальцами, будто пытался остановить Ушиджиму, который даже не делал попыток приблизиться.

— Почему?

Ушиджима нахмурился. Он опять что-то упустил? Разве это не нормальная практика для... пар?

— Я болею, даже если мне уже лучше, — пояснил Тендо. — Могу заразить тебя. 

— Мы спали в одной кровати, — со свойственной ему прямотой напомнил Ушиджима. — И я выпил противовирусное. Для профилактики.

— Если бы Реон услышал первое предложение, то точно бы помер. Вака-чан, — Тендо прижал ладони к груди, — ты что... так сильно хочешь меня поцеловать?..

Ушиджима кивнул. Подумал и кивнул ещё раз — для ясности. 

Тендо пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и закрыл лицо руками. Потом раздвинул пальцы, как Спок, и посмотрел сквозь образовавшиеся окошки.

— Мы должны быть благоразумными, верно?

— Верно.

— Но хотим ли мы быть благоразумными?

— Я всегда благоразумен.

— Могу вспомнить как минимум десять случаев, доказывающих обратное. Вот же, в первом классе...

— Сатори.

Тендо тут же просиял, как будто ему пообещали подарить целую фабрику по производству шоколадного мороженого. Но быстро вернулся к тоскливым взглядам и тяжёлым вздохам. 

— Я не хочу тебя заразить. Но хочу наконец узнать, как целуется Вакатоши. Но мы должны вспомнить об ответственности, лежащей на наших плечах, и...

— Подождём, — Ушиджима пожал плечами.

И сжал холодную руку Тендо своей.

***

— А, чёрт возьми, чуваки, вы бы хоть дверь закрывали... 

Вакатоши осоловело посмотрел на закрытую Охирой дверь и громко выдохнул через нос, когда Тендо, недовольный тем, что он отвлёкся, прикусил мочку его уха.

— Сам же зашёл без стука, — всё же сказал он и вернулся к прерванному занятию. 

Тендо на вкус был как то самое шоколадное мороженое. В честь их первого свидания, выздоровления и победы на матче он съел три порции лакомства, игнорируя голос разума в лице Ушиджимы.

— Нам надо съехаться, — сказал Тендо, запустив пальцы под футболку Вакатоши. 

— Я постоянно здесь, — напомнил Ушиджима. — Нет смысла.

Он сел на кровать (всё ещё единственное свободное от хаоса место), а Тендо — на его колени, потому что так, по его «скромно-экспертному» мнению, целоваться удобнее. Они вообще решили составить как можно больше собственных мнений. И обязательно — опытным путём. Например, что будет, если потянуть за растрёпанные волосы Сатори и губами прихватить кожу на шее, под которой бьётся заполошный пульс? 

Тендо крупно вздрогнул и схватился за плечи Ушиджимы.

— Круто, — выдохнул он. — Тоже хочу попробовать.

Ушиджима послушно открыл шею.

Они только начали экспериментировать, но определённый прогресс уже был. Это Ушиджима мог сказать со всей свойственной ему уверенностью. А что до оттачивания техники — у них всё время в запасе.


End file.
